La vengeance de Taemin
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: OS. Teamin en a marre de se faire marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte qu'il est le plus jeune. Il décide de passer à l'attaque ...


Juste avant de lire, je tiens à préciser que je sais que j'ai fais de grosses erreurs vis à vis du coréen et que ce n'est pas oppa mais hyuun que j'aurais du mettre un peu partout ... Mais j'ai pas envie de modifier mon texte. Il est très bien comme ça xD !

* * *

><p>Taemin frappa à la porte de la chambre, se dandinant devant, inquiet. Comment allait-il faire pour que ...<p>

Une voix, encore ensommeillé, lui répondit un "Entrez" et il abaissa la poignée. Tant pis, il le fera le feeling. Après tout, ça serait pas la première fois ...

Il glissa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Minho oppa, je te dérange pas ?

-Hm~ viens.

Taemin entra donc et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha donc du lit de Minho, vérifiant au passage de Jonghyun n'était pas dans le sien. Si quelqu'un entendait ce qu'il allait faire, il était mort ...

-Tu voulais quelque chose Tae ?

Minho s'était redressé et le regardait depuis son lit en se frottant les yeux, la couverture sur les jambes. Le plus jeune hésita un instant avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses mains qu'il tripotait, n'osant relever le regard. Minho sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

-T'as un problème ?

-Euh ... Si on veut. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Hum bien sûr. Alors, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourré ?

Taemin releva sa tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'en ai marre d'être seul.

Un ange passa. Le maknae le fixait avec cet air déterminé et Minho eut un moment d'absence. Il fini par rompre l'échange visuel en fermant les yeux et éclatant de rire.

-Voyons Taemin, si tu veux une copine, vas-y ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu viens me voir moi.

-Simple, Onew oppa m'aurait présenté un poulet, Jonghyun oppa ... Je préfère même pas imaginer et Key oppa m'aurait séquestré dans ma chambre. Allez s'il te plait !

-Mais j'en connais pas moi, de filles qui seraient bien pour toi ! Crois bien que je serai pas célib' sinon ...

Taemin bredouilla quelque chose et Minho se rapprocha, tendant l'oreille.

-Tu as dis ?

-...Je veux pas forcément une fille.

-...Hein ?

-Et j'ai pas non plus tellement envie que tu me présente quelqu'un. Je sais déjà avec qui je veux être.

Un petit silence suivit cette révélation. Le rappeur le regarda, ayant une petite idée de ce qui allait se passer.

-Et donc, tu veux que je t'aide à sortir avec ...?

-Toi.

-...Ouai ... Tourné comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être obligé ... C'est normal ?

Sans répondre, Taemin se redressa et s'assit sur les jambes de son ainé en l'enlaçant. Il blotti son visage dans son cou et y souffla un peu. Minho, ne sachant comment réagir, enroula ses bras autour de son corps frêle. Le prenant pour une invitation, le maknae le colla un peu plus contre lui et lui baisa la clavicule, puis la base du cou, avant de remonter vers l'oreille. Minho frissonna et se recula en sentant quelque chose d'humide lécher son lobe.

-Taemin tu fais quoi ?

-Tu m'aime pas et je le sais, alors je fais en sorte que tu tombe amoureux de moi.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu ...

Sa phrase fut coupée par une plainte sortant de sa bouche tandis que le plus jeune pressait une certaine partie de son anatomie.

-Tae ... Enlève ta main, c'est un ordre.

-Non.

-Lee Taemin !

-Non ! Tu ne m'aimeras pas, je veux que tu m'aime !

-Mais je t'aime déjà ! Alors enlève-moi cette main avant que je ...

Coupé une deuxième fois, par la bouche de Taemin qui s'écrasait contre la sienne cette fois. La main non désiré remonta et ses deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Une porte claqua, un cri retentit.

-Qu'est ce que ... MINHO !

L'interpelé, aussitôt son nom prononcé, tenta de se dégager mais le cadet d'accrochait bien à lui et lui mordit la langue comme reproche pour s'être déconcentré. Il gémit de douleur. Key, lui, entendit autre chose.

-Minho tu me lâche tout de suite Taeminie ou je te jure que t'aura même plus tes yeux pour pleurer après ce que je vais te faire subir !

-HUM HMM ! Cria-t-il, tentant de se faire comprendre.

Taemin se sépara de lui, se retourna vers Key et lui fit un grand sourire qui le calma un peu. Il se releva du lit, s'étira et fit mine de sortir de la chambre.

Il entendit un cri.

-Minho ne me dis pas que cette bosse dans ton boxer ... JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE PERVERTIR NOTRE PETIT ANGE !

-Mais j'ai rien fait c'est lui qui ...

Taemin l'interrompit une troisième fois, en rentrant, sautant sur le lit pour embrasser son petit-ami tout neuf.

-Je vais à la douche, tu viens après ?

-Euh oui je te rejoints ...

Une décharge le parcouru alors qu'il voyait des éclairs sortir des yeux de son ainé. Et ça, n'était-ce pas de la fumée ?

-Oui enfin après la douche, hein, je voulais pas dire ...

-MINHOOOOO !

Taemin l'embrassa et se faufila hors de la chambre, évitant un Kim Kibum en mode dragon cracheur de feu. Il ferma la porte et plaqua aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche, retenant son fou-rire qui montait. "Ca, pensa-t-il, c'est pour m'avoir bousillé mon dernier jeu ff, mon amour."

Jonghyun passa devant lui, un pot de glace et une cuillère à la main.

-Taemin ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Celui-ci renfila aussitôt son masque de petit ange et planta son regard humide dans le sien.

-Y a Key oppa et Minho oppa qui se disputent ...

-Sérieux ? A quel sujet ?

-Parce que Minho bandait je crois ... Ils font que crier le nom de l'autre depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai peur qu'ils se battent ...

Jonghyun faillit lâcher son attirail, les yeux exorbités.

-Minho qui bande ... Ils crient ?

Comme pour confirmer les propos du maknae, un hurlement sorti de la chambre. Jonghyun baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Il mit ses affaires dans les bras du cadet et lui caressa les cheveux.

-T'inquiète pas, vais voir ce qui se passe.

-Ils vont arrêter de crier ?

-...Soit ça, soit je vais crier plus fort qu'eux ... M'enfin. Mange ta glace baby, je m'occupe de tout.

-Merci Jonghyun oppa !

Taemin s'écarta de la porte et lui fit le même que sourie qu'a Key précédemment. Il put entendre son ainé murmurer "c'est pas possible d'être aussi pur et naïf à cet âge ..." et il pensa aussitôt "C'est plutôt toi qui est naïf pour te faire aussi facilement manipuler par un gosse de 17ans, sale pervers!" La porte se referma tout de suite et il put entendre les hurlements cesser un instant, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Mais cette fois Minho et Key criaient à l'unisson.

-Mais pourquoi tu te déshabille PERVEEERS !

Taemin se mordit la lèvre et retins une fois de plus son rire. "Désolé Jonghyun oppa, mais fallait pas me larguer en plein milieu du chemin du lycée alors qu'il pleuvait !" Il baissa son regard vers le pot de crème glacé. Vanille-fraise. Parfait. Il se dirigea dans le salon. Onew était devant la TV à déguster son plat préféré. Il s'installa donc a côté de lui et entama son pot, tentant de suivre l'émission. Au bout d'un moment, Taemin releva les yeux vers son ainé. Comment pouvait-il aimer ce genre de télé-réalité débile ? Son regard dévia vers les morceaux juteux de poulets qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le maknae esquissa une grimace. C'était loin de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une nourriture appétissante ...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Taeminie ?

-...J'm'ennuie.

-J'ai vu ça, t'as même pas rit quand Kim s'est prit une tarte à la crème dans la figure.

-Hm ...

-Oh, tu veux voir les dessins animés peut-être.

Onew se saisit de la télécommande et zappa de chaine, avant de faire un sourire au cadet. Sourire que celui-ci lui rendit avant de prendre une grande bouché de glace.

-Gya ch'est froid~ !

-Attends tiens de l'eau pour faire passer !

Taemin fit une mine dégouté en voyant l'état de la bouteille et des mains de son possesseur mais la prit sans chipoter et but quelques gorgées.

-Merci Onew oppa.

-De rien.

Le silence reprit. Taemin était gêné. Que pouvait-il faire pour se venger de son leader ? A part se débarrasser de son poulet, il ne voyait pas. Le chef du groupe avait un appétit sexuel aussi utile pour lui que des chaussures de sport l'était pour le plus jeune. Et puis de toute façon, il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de crasse réprimandable ces derniers temps. Une main passa devant son visage, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Tu veux du poulet ?

-...Oui merci ! J'en avais envie justement.

Il piocha dans l'assiette sur la table basse et se mit à grignoter une cuisse. Onew se mit à rire.

-Tu t'en mets partout !

-C'est dur de manger ça proprement !

-Attends.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, des doigts se posaient au coin de sa bouche et tentaient d'effacer les traces de graisse.

-Rah pourquoi ça part pas ?

-Eum ... Peut-être parce que tes mains sont plus sales encore que mon visage ?

-Ah oui, effectivement.

Il tendit son bras vers le bord de la table basse et saisi un mouchoir.

-Tiens, essuie-toi avec ça.

-Mais Onew oppa, mais sale aussi maintenant !

-Oh c'est pas vrai! Je suis devenu comme César, tout ce que touche devient du poulet !

-...C'est pas César, c'est Midas.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, César c'est la salade, et Midas, l'or.

-On s'en fout ils sont romains tous les deux.

-Midas était roi de Macédoine !

-Ca rime à rien notre conversation. Tiens j'ai une idée.

Onew se pencha prit la chemine du maknae et s'essuya dessus sans écouter les plaintes de celui-ci.

-Notre nouvelle serviette de table, Lee Taemin, pour vous servir !

-Mais~ ! Elle est dégelasse maintenant !

Taemin essaya de l'enlever en glissant sa tête à l'intérieur. Les boutons étant trop fermés, il se coinça au niveau du nez.

-Onew oppa, j'suis bloqué !

-C'est balot.

-Aide-moi !

-Oui, oui ...

Le plus âgé entreprit de déboutonner la chemise. De bas en haut, pour bien embêter Taemin qui ne pouvait pas bouger. C'est à ce moment là que sorti les 3 autres de la chambre. Les réactions furent immédiates. Ils se jetèrent sur le plus vieux pour qu'ils dégagent ses sales mains du maknae. Minho enlaça Taemin d'un geste protecteur alors que Key et Jonghyun l'incendiaient.

-Nan mais t'as pas honte ? C'est qu'un gosse !

- Comment oses-tu profiter de sa naïveté ?

-C'est MON petit-ami !

-MINHO TU TE LA FERME, TANT QUE TU VIVRAS SOUS LE MEME TOIT QUE MOI IL EST HORS DU QUESTION QUE QUIQUONQUE LE TOUCHE !

-ET TOI KEY TANT QUE TU SORTIRAS AVEC MOI JE NE PERMETTRAI PAS QUE TU SOIS SI INTIME AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

-ET JE SORS AVEC QUI JE VEUX !

-LA FERME MINHO !

Onew et Taemin observèrent médusé les 3 "adultes" se chamailler de plus en plus fort, haussant le ton chaque fois un peu plus. Le cadet baissa la tête et fini de déboutonner sa chemise avant de la retirer et d'admirer la tâche dessus. Onew vit, interloqué, son cadet se cacher le visage dans les mains tandis que son corps s'agitait de soubresauts.

-Taemin ?

-Hu ...

-CA Y EST, IL PLEURE MAINTENANT ! MERCI BEAUCOUP JONGHYUN !

-TU RIGOLE ? C'EST DE LA FAUTE A MINHO SI ON ARRIVE A CE RESULTAT !

-JE LE FERAI JAMAIS PLEURER ! JE SERAI INCAPABLE DE LUI FAIRE DE LA PEINE !

-AH OUI ? ET IL FAIT QUOI L...

Un cri les coupa dans leur élan. Taemin était désormais allongé par terre, recroquevillé sur lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il essayait vainement de retenir son ... fou-rire qui avait depuis longtemps dépassé ses limites. Les 4 membres étaient sans voix face à ce spectacle étonnant. Le maknae se trouvait maintenant sur le ventre et tapait le sol de ses mains, hurlant de rire face au comportement immature de ses amis.

-Vous vous êtes vu franchement ? Hihihi C'est du gros n'importe quoi ! Ah ... J'arrive plus à respirer ...

-Qu'est ce que ...

-Il s'amuse, dit simplement Onew.

Taemin se redressa, calme.

- En même temps avec ce que tu regarde je ne risque pas de me distraire.

Et reparti tout de suite dans ses rires hystériques, serrant sa chemine comme un possédé.

-Il s'est foutu de vous toute l'après midi pour se venger des diverses choses que vous lui avait faites qui lui aurait déplu.

-Hé ? Je t'ai fais quelque chose ? s'écria Minho.

-Mon jeu vidéo, parvint à articuler le plus jeune.

-Ah ! Tu vois que tu peux le blesser ! Moi je ...

-Mon régime aux légumes ... Je déteste les légumes ...

-...Et moi ?

-Le largage dans la rie l'autre jour ... J'étais trempé ...

-Et lui ? Dit alors Minho en désignant le chicken leader. Il a rien fait ?

-Nan, j'ai été sage.

-Comment tu savais au fait ? demanda Taemin en essayant de se calmer.

-Simple, je suis idiot mais j'ai mes limites. Je t'ai entendu parler avec Jonghyun tout à l'heure, tu ne pouvais pas tenir un discours aussi pur et innocent alors que tu cache des revues pornos sous son matelas quoi.

A ses mots, le maknae rougit, puis blanchi. Il tourna leeeentement la tête vers Key. La Maman tentait de le décapiter du regard. Un regard paniqué vers son petit-ami et Jonghyun lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune aide. Il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et couru vers la porte d'entrée, un dragon cracheur de feu aux trousses.

-TU NE VAS NUL PART JEUNE HOMME !

-A L'AIIIIIDE !


End file.
